La inocencia de Isabella
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: ...y su primo el aprovechado. ―Bellward::Incesto::Short-Fic―
1. Habitación

**Twilight/Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Solo esta historia es mía.**

Esta historia es M por futuro contenido explicito y sexual. Léase bajo advertencia, evítese los comentarios inmaduros.

Los ama,

 **Cecil.**

* * *

 **La inocencia de Isabella**

Mi vida era simple hasta que mi primo Edward Cullen se mudó a la casa. Eran tan guapo que me regañé cuando me había descubierto a mí misma pensando cosas incestuosas. Edward se había mudado a nuestra casa porque le quedaba más cerca de la universidad y la habitación de mi hermano Emmett, quien ya se había graduado de la universidad y ahora vivía solo en un departamento, estaba vacía.

Ya había notado varias veces que ese hombretón que tenía por primo, me veía de una forma extraña de la que yo estaba segurísima que un primo no debía ver a una prima. Pero lo pasé por alto y seguí yendo a mi último año de preparatoria como si solo existiera eso.

¡Pues no! No solo existía eso, porque ahora, Edward Cullen era el responsable de llevarme a la escuela y llevarme a la casa. ¿Enserio? Mi maldito Karma no podía estar más sucio y mis ganas de hacerle algo a mi propio primo se volvieron frenéticas y salvajes hasta el punto de hacerme la enferma para no verle en varios días.

¿Es que los Dioses me odiaban tanto como para hacerme sufrir de esa manera? Edward no solo se preocupó por mí, sí no que insistió en no atender al colegio por varios días hasta que yo me recuperara.

 _Maldito y estúpido Edward Cullen._

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó entrando con un vaso de agua y una pastilla en mano.

Sonreí apenas.

―Bien, me siento mejor. No creo que debas estar aquí. No necesitas quedarte a cuidar de mí…

―Vamos, tomate esta pastilla y se una buena niña.

Yo me quedé callada, mordiéndome el labio para evitar decir una tarugada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirme que fuera una buena niña? Sabía que debía dejar de leer tantas novelas eróticas…

― ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto roja. ¿Segura que no tienes fiebre? ―preguntó preocupado y poniéndome una mano en la frente.

El simple toque fue lo suficiente para que mis bragas se mojaran y yo cerrara los ojos como idiota.

―Hm, estoy bien ―dijo sonriendo lo más que pude―. Deberías ir a tu clase.

Él se me quedó viendo por algunos segundos.

― ¿Crees que me engañas? ―preguntó sonriendo.

Yo arrugué el ceño.

― ¿Qué?

―Tus papás se creyeron el cuento de que estas enferma, pero yo no. ¿Qué tramas?

Yo abrí mi boca pero nada salió de ella.

―Yo… no tramo nada ―reproché como una niña pequeña.

Él rio.

―Eres tierna cuando te enojas.

Yo bajé mi mirada.

―Vamos, sabes que me puedes contar lo que te ocurra. Somos primos, después de todo.

Ahí estaba esa maldita sonrisa que me había venido dando desde que se había mudado. ¿Enserio era yo o ese chico me pretendía como algo más?

Me aclaré la garganta.

―Yo… tu…

― ¿Si? ―insistió con su sonrisa.

Le vi la boca, me mordí los labios y me sonrojé.

―Es que tú me gustas ―solté cerrando los ojos como una estúpida.

Él no dijo nada y se quedó sentado a mi lado.

― ¿Te gusto, huh?

Esta vez, fue mi turno para guardar silencio.

―De acuerdo, seamos novios.

Yo abrí mis ojos, mi boca, y todo lo demás que se pudo haber abierto en mi cuerpo.

― ¿Qué?

―Novios, seamos novios ―dijo tranquilamente.

― ¿Estás loco? ―pregunté acomodándome en la cama―. ¡Somos familia!

Él se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Y qué? Antes casaban a los primos y ahora lo siguen haciendo en varias culturas. No tiene nada de malo.

―Yo… yo… no, esto está mal. Retiro lo dicho. No gusto de ti ―dije decidida y tapándome hasta la nariz con la sabana, para que no pudiera verme bien.

Escuché una risa resonar y se me erizó la piel.

―Pero que va, si he visto como me ves.

Yo me molesté al instante.

― ¿Ah sí? Pues yo también he visto como me ves ―contraataqué levantándome de nuevo y sentándome frente a él.

―Tú también me gustas ―confesó.

Lo vi con cautela y me mordí los labios.

―No te muerdas la boca, me vuelve loco ―dijo haciendo que yo me sonrojara.

―Ugh… eres molesto ―dije haciéndole reír.

―Tú eres adorable y tierna. No pude dormir por días desde que llegué aquí y te vi. No recordaba como eras y cuando llegué, me llevé una gran sorpresa ―me guiñó un ojo.

Volví a sonrojarme con más insistencia.

―Vete de mi habitación ―le ordené con voz calmada.

―No, no iré a ninguna parte hasta que me des un beso.

― ¿Eh?

―Un beso, Isabella, quiero un beso.

― ¡Estás de mente! ―grité de mala gana y enojada.

Él se carcajeó.

―Está bien, eso prueba que no estás enferma así que les diré a tus padres que has fingido todo este tiempo.

Abrí mis ojos, alarmada.

― ¡No lo harías! ―le dije con indignación.

―Si lo haría, a menos que…

― ¿A menos que te de un beso? ¡Ja! No va a pasar ―me crucé de brazos enfadada.

―Bien, entonces permíteme decirle a mi tía Renée que eres una mentirosa.

Hizo ademan de caminar hacia la puerta.

― ¡Ugh! De acuerdo, solo un beso…chiquitito ―suspiré rindiéndome.

Él sonrió con un rostro de suficiencia que me dejó el estómago revuelto. Ese hombre albergaba mucho egocentrismo y arrogancia.

―Es justo.

Se acercó a mí y se sentó de nuevo ahí juntito a mí.

― ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto? ―pregunté sonrojada hasta la medula.

―Si quieres que tus papas no se enteren… entonces si ―asintió como si aquel rollo fuese nada.

Yo me retorcí las manos como loca y me acerqué más a su lado.

―Así no ―dijo de inmediato―. Siéntate sobre mí.

Yo abrí mis ojos, viendo su regazo y después sus labios.

―Pero… eso…

―Isabella… ―advirtió con una voz grave.

Yo tragué en seco.

―Está bien… ―dije sin más.

Me paré frente a él y me puse a horcajadas, ambas piernas a lado de las suyas. Lo vi sonreír como un lobo.

― ¿Estás seguro que esto está bien? Somos familia ―dije bajando mi mirada y posándola sobre su pecho.

Edward levantó mi barbilla con un dedo.

―Está bien, pequeña… quédate quieta ―ordenó mientras ponía ambas manos en mis piernas desnudas. No llevaba más que un short pequeño de pijama y una blusa casi transparente―. Así te quería tener… ―susurró contra mi cuello, empezó a lamerlo y a morderlo y yo suspiré.

―Oye… ―protesté débilmente―. Dijiste solo un beso…. chiquitito.

Él rio.

―No dije en dónde.

―Pero…

―Vamos… cállate de una buena vez.

Yo suspiré como tonta, sintiendo las manos de Edward amasar mis piernas con mucha insistencia. Al minuto, sentí algo duro topar contra mi cavidad femenina. Abrí los ojos como platos y me puse rígida.

―Edward…

―Sshh… ―susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

―Pero, Edward…

Llegó a mi rostro y me vio con una diminuta sonrisa.

― ¿Lo sientes?

Yo tragué en seco.

―Eso es… ¿lo que creo que es? ―dije roja como una manzana.

Edward asintió sin pudor.

―Me toca el beso en la boca.

― ¡Oye! Dijiste solo uno ―reproché, nerviosa.

―Olvida lo que dije ―dijo antes de besarme y hacerme gemir contra su boca.

Sus manos empezaron a trazar el camino de la curvatura de mi espalda baja hasta llegar a mis glúteos, donde me tomó bien fuerte y me movió de adelante a atrás. Yo jadeé al sentir el pinchazo de electricidad allá abajo.

―Edw… ―mi voz murió cuando el pasó su lengua sutilmente contra la mía, jadeé como un animal y me dejé hacer―. Ah… aprove… chado… aah…

Lo sentí sonreír contra mi boca y me apretó los glúteos todavía más fuerte, lancé un jadeo animal, algo que le hizo gruñir contra mi boca. Sus manos pasaron a mi cuerpo, amoldando las curvas y después subiendo a mis diminutos pechos.

―No… ―gemí débilmente, haciendo que él los amasara todavía más―. No… ―no quería que él se burlara de mis pequeños senos, seguramente habría tocado senos más grandes, los míos eran nada―. Déjalo…

Él paró de besarme y de tocarme, ambos jadeábamos y nos veíamos con deseo.

― ¿Por qué?

Yo, roja como un tomate, bajé mis ojos a su pecho que subía y bajaba apenas.

―Es que… son pequeños ―dije de golpe, viéndolo a los ojos―. No son grandes… como los de tus otras novias, solo son… pequeños ―dije con una vocecita.

Él suspiró y me tomó el rostro.

―Son perfectos. No importa el tamaño.

Yo arrugué el ceño.

―No te creo.

Él se rio con ironía y sin avisar, levantó mi blusa hasta sacármela toda.

― ¡Oye! ―grité mientras me cubría mis pechos con ambos brazos―. Eres malo ―estaba casi a punto de llorar de la vergüenza.

―Hey… cálmate, te quiero ver, no llores, por favor ―me pidió besándome el rostro.

Yo tragué en seco y me tranquilicé.

―Si no quieres hacer esto, me iré, lo prometo.

Yo palidecí.

― ¿Qué? No, no quiero que te vayas… ¿de la casa?

Él se rio.

―No, tonta. De tu habitación.

―Ah… tampoco quiero eso ―susurré sin verle.

―Eres tierna ―musitó acariciando mi rostro―. Baja los brazos.

Yo obedecí y sus ojos tomaron posesión de ambos montículos.

―Como dije; perfectos ―tomó uno en su boca, casi entero de lo pequeños que eran, y yo gemí de verdad, gemí sintiendo cosas que nunca había sentido. Muy apenas y había besado a otro chico―. Son… deliciosos ―dijo lamiendo, succionando y haciendo ruidos lascivos. Con su otra mano, apretaba mi otro pezón con suavidad, después más fuerte―. ¿Así? ―dijo mordiendo mi pezón izquierdo, haciéndome lagrimear del placer.

―Si… más fuerte…

― ¿La palabra mágica?

Yo quise rodar los ojos.

―Por favor… más fuerte.

Siguió con su tarea, haciéndome sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, jamás de los jamases… ni siquiera me había masturbado. A decir verdad, era penosa en lo que se refería al sexo, ni siquiera sabía cómo era que estaba haciendo aquello con él. Me sentía tan desnuda pero protegida a la vez.

Sentí que mi cavidad mágica estaba húmeda como una tarde de verano y Edward no hacía nada más que ayudar con aquello… lo bueno era que no dejaba a mis pechos en paz, porque era el paraíso…

―Aun… sigo pensando que est―ta… ma―¡Aaah! ―grité cuando mordió de más mi pezón.

―Cállate ―ordenó con el ceño arrugado.

Yo tragué en seco y después sentí lengüetazos que ayudaban a tranquilizar el dolor. Cuándo empezó a masajear mis nalgas con mucha fuerza, me agarré de sus hombros y pegué mi rostro a su cabello. Olía tan bien, todo el olía a colonia masculina… malditos los inventores de las colonias para hombres.

―Edward… ¿no tienes que ir a la universidad? ―dije en un vano intento de que se alejara de mí.

Lo sentí sonreír contra mis pechos.

― ¿Quieres que me vaya? ―dijo separándose inmediato de mí.

Mis pezones se endurecieron por el frio y temblé de pies a cabeza al sentirlo casi lejos de mí.

―No, no ―negué de inmediato―. No quiero… ―dije bajando mi mirada de nuevo.

Él acarició mi cabeza con vehemencia y sonrió.

―Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabes?

Yo me mordí la boca.

―Edw…

― ¡Cariño! ¡Estoy en casa! ¡Ya subo! ―gritó mi madre.

Ambos nos vimos con terror y él me ayudó a ponerme la ropa casi en un santiamén.

―Maldita sea… ―masculló el metiéndome en la cama y sentándose a mi lado―. Mantén la calma ―ordenó.

Yo asentí frenéticamente y me tranquilicé.

― ¿Cariño? Oh, Edward, estás aquí ―dijo mi madre con una sonrisa―. ¿Y tus clases?

―Se canceló mi última clase ―dijo convincentemente.

―Ya veo, ¿cómo está Isabella? ―se acercó a mí y pasó una mano por mi frente―. Cielos, estás ardiendo, querida.

―Le he dado la pastilla, tía. Se pondrá bien en un momento.

Mi mamá asintió y alegó que tenía que hacer comida, me ordenó darme una ducha para refrescarme y después bajar a comer y tomar mucha agua. Edward se mantuvo impasible y sonriente en todo momento.


	2. Primos

**Gracias a: janalez, por ser la única chica en comentarme el primer capítulo jaja. Gracias por siempre dejarme reviews en mis otros fics. .7393, angelito del mal, StephanyUchiha, Violet, vale, Grace, Adriana, guest, Abril, lau, ClauGazz, MLMSD2330162813, Guest, belatzzua, carito, patricia1211, majo, MiilaTaisho, Inés, jacki, Angie palomo, .56, natalycullen, LittleVampireSexy. Aila S, Annabanana94, annielopsa, BellaCarolina Cullen, BellaGreyHerondale, Betk Grandchester, Casandra D' Everlak, chovitap, Cullen calcetines, EdbeLL MaNseN, Fran Cullack, idalia88, janalez, javierashTY, karolay28, kotoko, lobalunallena, lupsof, Lynette Broderick, Marigt, MirreBC, MilaStorm27, Naemii, PameHart, PottericaTwilighterVictoria, prinzezita-gryffy, Sarah 1807, TheDiariesDarkness, torymeiko, Vikkii Cullen, , YeselCullen.E.P.M, Yuro no Yume, AgoosC.7, CcyTig, esmeraldamr, Fran Cullack, janalez, karolay28, Katie Lupin, Keniie Masen, lupsof, MilaStorm27, mireca22, muse3841, natalycullen, Nupi Nora Grey, sofiarp, torymeiko, .**

Hola chicas, disculpen la demora y gracias por las alertas, favoritos y comentarios. En mi último capítulo no quise dejar ese mensaje y nunca lo había hecho jamás, la razón fue la siguiente: tengo una historia del fandom de InuYasha que cada mes tiene cerca de cinco mil visitas, y cuando publiqué esta historia, se estaba dando a la par con la historia de InuYasha que llevaba tiempo publicada. Solo una persona había dejado review y me habían llegado más de treinta favoritos y alertas. Sí, me molesté, tal vez muchos piensan que la razón para escribir un fic no se debe de basar en los reviews, pero en este caso… sentí que era extremo. Más de cinco mil vistos y tres mil visitas y solamente un review me hizo pensar seriamente que el fandom de Twilight tenía problemas para dejar reviews… (tuve que borrar una historia anteriormente de Twilight con la que tuve el mismo problema, miles de alertas y favoritos y unos cuantos reviews, la mayoría con un mensaje de…: actualiza, o, muy bueno. No son los reviews más inspiradores pero no me quejaba mucho, hasta que me cansé y la borré) supe que la historia les agradaba por todas las alertas y favoritos pero las lectoras no dejaban reviews, así de simple. Hablo del fandom de Twilight basándome en mi experiencia de haber escrito para otro fandom, ejemplo, el fandom de InuYasha en donde las chicas se explayan con sus reviews y son motivacionales. Pero dejando eso a un lado, esa fue la razón por la cual dejé ese mensaje, para nada tratando de amenazarlas o advertirlas, simplemente de querer expresar lo que sentía…

Aun así, agradezco a las chicas que me dejaron mensajes y se disculparon por no haberlo hecho en un principio. También me disculpo por haber reaccionado de esa forma, pero espero que puedan seguir apoyando mi historia ya que tengo mucho que aportar al fandom.

 **Los ama,**

 **Cecil.**

* * *

 **2.**

Ese día, Bella había hecho planes para salir con sus amigas al centro comercial de Phoenix, hacía un calor del demonio, pero era peor estar encerrada en la casa con su primo el maníaco sexual. Habían pasado dos días en los que Bella había evitado a más no poder a Edward, ir a la escuela había sido la opción principal para poder no verlo por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Se había sentido tan mal después de aquello que se había bañado tres veces, tallando y tallando el pecado que había cometido. ¿Cómo es que se había dejado manipular por él? Solo un beso… si, como no. Pero a pesar de que sabía que había estado mal, cada vez que pensaba en ello… su cuerpo ardía, todo en ella se calentaba y quería gritar llena de frustración. Era claro que se estaba convirtiendo en una pecadora… si, el pectado incestuoso estaba impreso en su frente. Cuando se veía al espejo se podía imaginar en su frente escrito la palabra _incesto_ , como si lo hubieran hecho de su propia piel y estuviese en proceso de sanar.

La tarde había pasado rápido y para cuando acordó, ya estaba en casa con varias bolsas de compras y con un estómago lleno.

―Hola, hija. ¿Cómo te fue? ―preguntó su madre cuando entró a la cocina.

―Bien, ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? ―dijo asomándose por la ventana de la cocina.

La señora Swan sonrió, era muy parecida a Isabella y tenía el cabello corto y casi rojizo.

―Ah, Edward me ha pedido permiso para hacer una pequeña reunión. Dijo que cuando llegarás que te unieras a ellos.

Isabella suspiró y negó.

―Estoy muy cansada, mejor voy a dormir.

― ¿Segura? Casi nunca sales… hoy me pareció extraño que lo hicieras.

―Bueno… es sábado y tenía tiempo de no salir con Ángela ―se encogió.

― ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo? ―entrecerró sus ojos.

Isabella negó de inmediato, con el corazón a mil por hora.

―No, mamá. No seas paranoica, te quiero. Iré a darme un baño y dormiré ―se despidió con un beso y subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo.

― ¡Bella! ―gritó Edward tomándola del brazo.

Bella tragó en seco.

―Hola, Edward… ―dijo volteando a verlo.

―Estuviste fuera todo el día ―dijo casi con reproche.

Se veía tan guapo, su peinado despeinado, sus jeans rotos y aquella camisa tan simple que se le veía de maravilla. Su rostro… todo él, _maldición Isabella… contrólate._

―Si… hace mucho que no salía con mi amiga ―dijo dando la misma excusa que le había dado a su madre.

―Vamos, hay una fiesta aquí atrás, acompáñanos.

Ella negó con su cabeza y se quitó la mano de Edward del brazo.

―Estoy muy cansada y además esos chicos son universitarios… estaría fuera de lugar ―hizo una cara de desagrado.

Él rio, una risa de ángeles.

―Que va, todos son amables, vamos.

―Pero Edward… no estoy vestida para una fiesta.

―Te ves hermosa.

Ella no pudo sostener su mirada y se dejó hacer por Edward quien le quitó las bolsas de las manos y las dejó por ahí.

―Que conste que yo te advertí que no estaba vestida para esto…

Pero todos ahí afuera estaban vestidos casi igual a ella, ropas casuales y se fijó que las chicas no llevaban tacones o nada por lo parecido. También notó que solo obtuvo unas pequeñas miradas por parte de algunos de ahí, así que se alegró de no haber atraído la atención de las masas… aunque ahí hubiera menos de treinta personas, para ella era toda una multitud.

― ¿Ves? La gente está vestida normal. Además, te ves muy bien… te lo he dicho ―le guiñó un ojo y apretó la mano que aún seguía agarrando con más fuerza.

Ella se sintió desfallecer ahí mismo. Maldita sea, ¿Qué no sabía que le gustaba? ¡Por que se aprovechaba de ella de esa forma!

― ¡Edward! ―Gritó Alice, hermana de él y prima también de Isabella―. ¡Wow, Bella! ¡Estás hermosa! ―gritó yendo hacia ella―. Ay por el cielo, Edward, déjala en paz ―dijo quitando la mano de Edward de la de Bella―. Ya no tiene quince, es toda una preparatoriana ―dijo secándose una lágrima falsa por ahí. Bella sonrió apenada, nunca se había podido acostumbrar a los mimos de Alice, quien era un año mayor que ella y dos menor que Edward―. Eres tan hermosa ―dijo agarrándole la cara y el pelo.

―Alice… deja de asfixiarla ―dijo Edward tallándose la cara―. Ven te presentare a mis amigos ―dijo Edward jalando a Bella por la mano, alejándola de Alice.

― ¡Oye! ―gritó Alice yendo tras ellos―. Yo también quiero presentarle a mis amigos, por aquí hay un chico muy guapo Bella… ―dijo de repente acercándose mucho a ella―. Estoy segura que si te ve querrá quedar contigo de inmediato.

Edward apretó la mano de Bella todavía más fuerte.

―No. Y si hablas de Black, entonces doble no ―dijo con un tono de voz severo.

―Sí, es Jacob, es muy guapo, míralo Bella… ahí está ―dijo señalando sin disimular a un chico moreno y alto.

―Si es guapo… ―dijo sin querer.

―Isabella ―advirtió Edward viéndola casi como queriendo matarla.

―Es decir… ew, no ―dijo haciendo una cara de asco.

Alice rodó los ojos.

―Déjala ya, está grande y puede elegir a sus novios sin que tú tengas que interponerte.

― ¡Tiene dieciocho! ―Gritó, atrayendo la atención de unas chicas por ahí, que no dudaron en ir directo a Edward y rodearlo con sus esbeltos brazos―. Chicas… ―dijo viendo la cara de Isabella contorsionarse en una mueca de disgusto―. Bella, ellas son Tanya y Rosalie… y tienen novios ―dijo sacándose sus brazos de encima.

La más rubia de las dos y de ojos verdes negó.

―Ya no, mandé a Alex muy lejos… ahora estoy solo para ti ―dijo guiñándole un ojo y abrazándolo como si fuera una garrapata―. ¿Quién es la chica? Soy Tanya ―le dijo a Bella quien solo se le quedó viendo, admirando lo hermosa que era.

―Es mi prima y estoy a punto de presentársela a Jacob ―dijo Alice emocionada.

Tanya pareció relajarse contra el cuerpo de Edward, lo que a Bella no le agradó demasiado.

―Ve por él, chica ―la animó Tanya―. Yo me quedaré con tu primo por unos momentos más… ―dijo arrastrando a Edward a un lado de la alberca, en unas sillas playeras.

Edward y Bella mantuvieron sus miradas pero ella quitó la suya cuando sintió un cejo fruncido instalarse en su rostro.

―No hagas caso, así son ellos, Tanya siempre se le ha lanzado pero Edward ni la hace.

Bella se encogió.

―Es una víbora.

Alice se carcajeó.

―Es lo mismo que llevo diciendo por años, pero Edward sigue invitándola porque es mejor amiga de Rosalie. Rosalie tuvo algo con Emmett hace mucho… no sé si la recuerdas.

Bella ladeó el rostro, volteando a ver a la rubia exuberante bailar con otro chico.

―Creo que si la recuerdo.

―Bueno, pues es buena amiga de nosotros. Ella y Emmett ya no están juntos pero siempre se nos pega esperando que Emmett esté con nosotros. Creo que es una acosadora psicópata sexual, Emmett me dijo que solo lo usaba para el sexo.

Bella hizo una cara de asco.

―Qué asco, Alice. Cállate ya ―dijo arrepintiéndose de haberse dejado arrastrar por Alice, olvidándose por completo de lo mucho que Alice hablaba y hablaba si nadie la detenía.

―Ya, ya… lo siento. Se me olvida que eres hermana de ese gigantón. Pero ven, vamos por Jacob, estoy segura que te amara. Por los Dioses, harán una muy buena pareja.

―Yo no quiero hacer pareja con nadie ― _excepto con tu hermano porque me gusta y cometeré incesto―._ No quiero tener novio ―carraspeó maldiciendo a su conciencia atrevida y pecadora.

―Si como no… tienes dieciocho, ¿has tenido sexo?

― ¡Alice! ―le pegó un manotazo.

― ¡Oye! El sexo no tiene nada de malo.

―Hola, Alice ―habló un voz masculina tras de ellas―. ¿Quién es tu amiga? ―preguntó, y ambas chicas se voltearon.

Alice sonrió como gato y Bella se sonrojó notablemente ante ese hombretón que estaba delante de ellas. Era de la misma estatura que Edward, moreno y con el cabello negro y corto como la noche, además tenía una dentadura blanca que hacia perfecto contraste con su piel chocolate.

―Es mi prima, se llama Bella… hablen por un rato, adiós ―dijo dejándolos solo.

― ¡Alice! ―gritó entre dientes, haciendo reír a Jacob.

―Así es Alice, déjala y vayamos a hablar. Eres muy bonita ―sonrió.

Bella rodó sus ojos de inmediato.

― _Eres muy bonita_ ―le imitó haciendo que Jacob se quedara de piedra viéndola―. ¿A cuantas chicas les has dicho eso hoy?

Jacob se largó a reír y negó levemente con la cabeza.

―Eres graciosa.

―Y tu un mujeriego ―mofó sentándose a su lado.

Jacob negó de nuevo, sintiéndose atraído por esa chiquilla.

― ¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Dieciocho y ni lo sueñes Black, está fuera de limites ―habló Edward, acercándose peligrosamente a ellos, agarrando a Bella de la mano y jalándola con él.

Jacob levantó las manos en forma de rendición.

―Yo no hice nada… nos veremos después Bella ―le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de ahí.

― ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te dijo algo? ―preguntó Edward de inmediato.

―No, señorito mujeriego, todos ustedes son iguales ―dijo fastidiada y zafándose de su agarre, caminando a la puerta que daba a la sala de su casa para irse de ahí.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―dijo siguiéndola hasta entrar a la sala.

―Es aburrido ahí afuera, solo quiero dormir ―dijo yendo a las escaleras―. Regresa con tus amigos ―dijo con recelo.

Edward la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la detuvo.

― ¿Estás celosa? ―pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

Bella rodó los suyos.

―No.

―Si lo estás.

―No.

―Sí, lo estás… Tanya es una amiga.

―Una amiga que se envuelve a ti como papel de navidad ―dijo enojada―. Es una zorra.

Edward lanzó una carcajada.

―Es una chica, ni siquiera es mi amiga.

―No quiero verte, eres un mentiroso ―dijo corriendo por las escaleras.

―Vamos, Bella… no te portes así ―dijo yendo tras ella, alcanzándola en la puerta de su habitación.

―Cariño, saldré con unas amigas ―dijo su madre saliendo de la habitación―. ¿Está todo bien? ―dijo viéndolos.

―Sí, lo que pasa es que Edward vino por algo a su habitación y yo ya dormiré ―dijo viendo a Edward de reojo.

La madre de Bella sonrió.

―De acuerdo. En ese caso, cariño, recuerda cerrar todo cuando todos se vayan, mañana podemos recoger el desorden, no te preocupes ―le dijo a Edward.

―Sí, tía, gracias de nuevo. No se preocupe, nosotros limpiaremos.

Reneé sonrió y siguió diciéndoles que llegaría tarde y que no la esperaran despiertos. También alegando que Charlie, el papá de Bella, tendría turno nocturno en la estación donde era jefe de policía y sheriff de Arizona. Así que Bella y Edward se quedaron solos en aquel pasillo, escuchando de fondo la música en el patio y el cerrón de la puerta cuando Reneé Swan había salido de la casa.

―Hasta mañana, Edward ―dijo suspirando, tomando la perilla de su puerta y girándola.

―Espera ―dijo tomándola de nuevo de la muñeca.

―Edward, por favo…

Pero Edward la empujó a su habitación y cerró tras de ellos.

―Me has estado evitando ―acusó a una Bella que de pronto se encontraba en su habitación oscura con su guapo primo.

―Edward… ―dijo viéndolo apenas con la luz que entraba de afuera.

― ¿Por qué me evitas?

―Ya sal de mi habitación. ¿Qué harás si Alice viene a buscarnos? ―dijo enojada, yendo a prender la lamparita de su cuarto.

Cuando volteó, Edward la veía con enojo.

― ¿Te gusta Black?

―Pfft ―bufó―. Ni siquiera lo conozco, por el cielo ―alzó los brazos al aire.

―Isabella, te gustó lo que pasó esa vez ¿no es así? Por eso me evitas, te sientes culpable ―dijo cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo como un canalla.

Bella se sonrojó con fiereza.

―No, cállate. No quiero volver a hablar de eso jamás ¡abusaste de mí! ―dijo gritando en un susurro, como si alguien estuviera tras de la puerta escuchando todo.

―Por favor, Isabella… vi tu cara. Te gustó lo que pasó ese día y si lo volviera a hacer en este momento… ―se quedó callado, viendo el cuerpo de Isabella temblar y su rostro contorsionarse entre el miedo y el deseo―. Carajo, cariño, quieres esto tanto como yo.

Ella estampó su pie contra el suelo.

― ¡No! Déjalo ya, no puede volver a pasar, somos primos ―susurró lo último.

―No me importa, no me importa nada Bella. Me gustas, te lo dije ―dijo con más seriedad de la que había parecido la otra vez.

Bella se sonrojó de nuevo.

―Solo jugabas.

―No, no lo hacía ―dijo caminando hasta ella, hasta quedar frente a su rostro― Se cómo te sientes, nena… lo sé.

―No me llames nena, no soy una de tus conquistas ―dijo enfurruñada.

― ¿De qué hablas? ¿Conquistas? ―dijo confundido.

―Alice me lo cuenta todo, lo sé todo sobre tu vida amorosa ―dijo rodando los ojos―. Te gusto pero también te gustan diez chicas más.

Edward casi ríe.

―No es de esa forma, Alice exagera. Creo que las chicas gustan de mí y Alice disfruta contorsionando las cosas.

―Aja…

―Vamos, Bells… sé que gustas de mí, me lo has dicho ―le dijo suavemente, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hasta él.

Bella se quedó de piedra contra él.

―Si pero… aprovechado ―susurró viendo su pecho y sin poder terminar lo que quería decir, alguna excusa para zafarse de ese enredo que le gustaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo―. Esto es de locos ―dijo aun sin verle el rostro―. Tú y yo somos familia.

―Lo sé, lo sé… está bien. Podemo―

― ¡Bella! ¡Está Edward contigo! ―gritó la voz chillona de Alice al otro lado de la puerta.

―Aquí estoy ―dijo yendo a la puerta y abriéndola.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara, Bells? Edward, ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Le dijiste algo sobre Jacob? Sí, lo hiciste. Malo Edward, malo ―dijo yendo hacia Bella quien se sentía atrapada por aquellos dos hermanos locos.

―Estoy bien, Alice… solo muy cansada. Edward me vino a advertir algo de Jacob pero ya se iba, ¿cierto Edward?

Edward la vio con seriedad y asintió.

―Las chicas están muy ebrias, será mejor que las lleve a casa ―dijo Alice suspirando―. Aunque creo que algunas se querrán quedar a dormir… ―dijo maliciosamente, haciendo suspirar a Edward.

―Nadie se quedará en esta casa más que nosotros ―y salió de la habitación de Bella enojado.

― ¿Qué le pasa a ese? ―dijo Alice echándole una miradita por donde se había ido su hermano.

―Estaba enojado por lo de Jacob ―se encogió―. Por cierto, el chico es un mujeriego, no gracias, Alice.

Alice hizo un puchero y se rindió, alegando que regresaría más tarde a dormir con ella para que le hiciera un espacio en su cama.

Así pues, Alice salió de ahí y Bella se quedó sola en su habitación, pensando seriamente en lo que ella y Edward pudieran llegar a tener. Era extraño pensarse de esa forma con su propio primo pero cuando vio la seriedad en su rostro, pudo acostarse y soñar que todo entre ellos funcionaba de verdad.


	3. Biblioteca

**Gracias a: Fran Cullack, Annabanana94, isapd56, angi Cullen, Guest, Guest, Ins, Ins, brigitte, BriCullen, karolay28, Vikkii Cullen, pera lt, Valentina, Jessi, Kisses Olmet, Tanya Masen Cullen, Alizce, krisvampire, Sylvi Pattinson, Suiza19, bellcs17, Marianneros, angelita04, nattalia06, SmileLau19, arg93, baarbaara, jovipattinson, muse3841, Romi de Cullen, Polibells13, yuric09, LetoJV, adyperales, muserockbonyzame, polacullenswan2627, Cerezo de L luna-Haruno.**

Me pidieron dar un punto de vista desde la perspectiva de Edward, que es lo que siente, como se siente respecto a Bella, etc. Y lo pienso hacer en el capítulo próximo. Gracias a todos los lectores que decidieron dejar un review y apoyarme para continuar la historia. Espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios.

 **Un beso en donde más les guste.**

* * *

 **3.**

La semana pasó rápido y el jueves llegó de nuevo, era el último día de clases para Edward pero no para Bella quien agradecía poder quedarse tiempo después de escuela para no toparse con Edward. Estaba muy confundida y no quería sentirse en la forma en que se sentía. No quería desear a su primo, a una conexión tan cercana, compartía la misma sangre con él, maldita sea.

― ¿Bella? ―Ángela la llamó.

― ¿Si? Solo termino esto y podemos irnos ―sonrió.

Ambas estaban en la biblioteca de la preparatoria.

―No… es que, alguien te busca ―dijo haciendo que Bella arrugara el ceño.

― ¿Quién?

Bella volteó a ver a Ángela y tras de ella estaba su primo, alto, con cabellos bronces… sus ojos verdes.

―Dice que es tu primo ―dijo tímidamente.

Bella rodó los ojos.

― ¿Qué quieres, Edward?

Edward le sonrió. ¿Por qué carajos sonreía?

―Vengo por ti, vamos a comer ―dijo con mucha confianza, casi como si ella fuera a decir que sí.

―No, voy a comer con Ángela.

―Oh no, podemos hacerlo mañana… está bien, Bells ―le sonrió ella.

Bella abrió los ojos con enojo.

―No… yo te prometí ir a comer contigo, vamos a comer.

―Ya la escuchaste ―dijo Edward despreocupado―. Dice que está bien, ¿no es así, amiga de Bella? ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ángela se sonrojó.

―Si…

―Se llama Ángela ―rodó los ojos.

―Ángela, mucho gusto, soy Edward, el guapo primo de Bella.

Ángela balbuceó un _mucho gusto_ mientras que Edward le sonreía con esa sonrisa de mil dólares.

―Ángela… ¿por favor?

Ángela aventó una manita al aire.

―Mañana saldremos ―le sonrió tímidamente―. Me tengo que ir, que les vaya bien. Adiós.

Bella se enfurruñó en su lugar y siguió escribiendo unas cosas en su cuaderno. A su lado, Edward sacó una silla y se sentó. Ella lo vio de reojo, vio su sonrisa y rodó los ojos.

―Ya sé que no quieres estar a solas conmigo ―susurró cerca de ella.

Bella tragó en seco.

―Déjame en paz. No puedo creer que le hayas hecho ojos a Ángela para convencerla de no salir conmigo.

Edward se encogió.

―Fue muy fácil de convencer.

Bella resopló.

― ¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo? ¿No podemos hacer como que no somos familia?

Los ojos de Edward brillaron.

―Es más divertido cuando lo somos.

Ella se sonrojó.

―Tengo que terminar esto.

―De acuerdo ―levantó sus manos en forma de rendición―, estaré aquí, justo a tu lado.

Ella lo fulminó y siguió escribiendo sus tareas. Y ella que tenía la esperanza de no verlo. Que tonta, ¿por qué no pensó en que ese bruto iría a buscarla? Bueno, porque nunca había hecho algo similar. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Edward? Cuando menos se lo esperó, sintió una mano correr por su muslo derecho y abrió los ojos con muchas ganas.

―Edward… basta ―dijo sonrojada, por el karma, ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

Escuchó su risa.

―Eres muy exagerada.

―No me toques, es un lugar público ―dijo ahogando la voz, sintiendo que esa mano subía a donde sentía cosas extrañas cuando veía a Edward―. Edward… ―volteó frenéticamente a todas partes, pero nadie parecía estar viéndolos, todos estaban prestando atención a sus cosas, además, había pocos alumnos y la mesa que ella ocupaba estaba sola―. Por favor… ―suplicó, él la estaba tentando.

―No hasta que me digas por qué no quieres pasar tiempo a solas conmigo… ¿tienes miedo de que pase algo… así?

Bella sintió su gran mano hundirse en su entrepierna y gimió, tapándose la boca de inmediato, soltando el bolígrafo que estaba sosteniendo con su mano. La mano levantó su falda y se escondió debajo, trazando un camino hasta sus bragas.

― ¿No llevas licra…? ¿Estabas esperando que alguien más te metiera la mano? ―preguntó lascivamente a su oído.

Ella negó de inmediato.

― ¡No! La falda es muy larga… y se me olvidó esta mañana ―dijo sufriendo―. ¿Por qué me estás tocando? ―dijo casi llorando.

Él se divirtió.

―Por qué me encanta saber que estas mojada para mí.

Ella negó fuertemente con su cabeza, sus cabellos cafés liberando el perfume de fresa que él tanto amaba, lo inhaló y se acercó más a ella.

―Yo… no estoy… eso para ti, alguien nos verá, por favor… ―suplicó con la cabeza baja.

―Nadie nos está viendo, esto me excita.

La mano que la tocaba voló hasta su pequeña mano y la atrapó para ponerla sobre la gran erección que se cargaba, Bella se quedó tiesa como una tabla mientras que Edward volvía a su lugar, a jugar con sus bragas mojadas.

―No, no la quites ―dijo cuándo Bella quiso mover su mano, pero él la detuvo―. ¿Dudas de mí? Mira lo que me haces, pequeña.

Bella quiso llorar. Eso estaba mal, muy mal, pero se sentía tan bien…

―Yo nunca… ―dijo, no pudo terminar la frase.

― ¿Nunca habías hecho esto?

―Nunca había sentido… la cosa de un hombre… ―susurró empezando a tocarlo, era tímida pero quería saber cómo era, que tamaño tenía…

―Lo sé, es aún mejor. Oh dios, estás tan mojada.

Él masajeó más rápido, haciéndola estremecerse contra la silla y la mano de él.

―Por favor, Edward… aquí no, hay gente ―gimoteó mientras que él iba más rápido.

―No hay nadie, Isabella. Levanta la cabeza, te quiero ver la cara ―ordenó.

Ella lo hizo, pero deseó no haberlo hecho porque la mirada de él fue un detonante para sentir al triple lo que estaba sintiendo.

― ¿Te gusta? Mira la cara que tienes…

Ella negó.

―No tengo… ninguna cara ―luchó por las palabras.

Él sonrió.

―Eres tan hermosa.

Ella gimoteó.

―Por favor… ―su cuerpo se dobló contra el escritorio.

―De acuerdo… lo siento, nena.

Ella respiró con dificultad cuando él quitó su mano y tragó en seco al sentir los besos de Edward contra su cuello.

―Vamos a comer ―le dijo guardando el sus cosas, metiendo todo en la mochila y colgándosela al hombro.

Ella lo observó, repentinamente cansada, algo faltaba… él no había terminado y algo había estado a punto de suceder, pero no había terminado… Se paró con pesadez y sintió la mano de Edward entrelazarse con la suya.

―Edward…

―Nadie sabe que somos primos, vamos, no seas tan exagerada.

Ella refunfuñó, aun sintiéndose débil.

― ¿Qué me hiciste? ―murmuró mientras caminaban fuera de la biblioteca a las puertas principales de la escuela.

―Te toqué. Te gustó.

Ella se sonrojó.

―Pero… hiciste que… algo en mi vientre… como esa vez en mi habitación…

―Sí, lo hice. Lo volveremos a hacer hoy en la noche. Quiero que estés preparada.

Bella dejó que él abriera la puerta del copiloto de su auto plateado y se quedó dentro esperando a que él entrara.

― ¿Preparada? ¿Para qué? ―preguntó al instante que él se subió al auto.

Él sonrió viéndola.

―Solo preparada.

Ella no entendió y su rostro habló. Él rio.

―Eres tan inocente.

* * *

 **Recuerda que teclear un review no le hace mal a nadie n.n!  
Y no se olviden de buscarme en facebook! Los links están en mi perfil.**


	4. Querer, gustar, intentar

**Gracias a: teff, PoliFP13, Annabanana94, dracullen, megankvdw, karolay28, lobalunallena, MilTernuritas, Nana Cullen, Guest, ani, Fran Cullack, Pera lt, TheDiariesDarkness, Valentina, Accountkiller12, S, Guest, mauxijonas12, Danperjaz L. J, Morena, Guest, Anonimato el mas buscado, Mariana, Aliapr-peke, Andeeii, Lyd Macan, CariCU, Miki03, ETERNOAMANECER, Hellen Masen, dany16, Martina271299, CorimarCautela, vivi S R, CRISTIMONTES, Isis Janet, yaji91, Vero Teller, Giselle Horan, Iason Usami, LUCYarg, SCullenSwan, isapd56, Mafe2404, Invocadora de Mareas, Severla Masen, Carmen-114, Maryluna, belly Cullen Berry, syuuki06, ShirlyMCullen, mauxijonas12, Dark Thalassa, Danperjaz, Issa Swan De Cullen, Bellatrix Hale, valerydiazt, lalyrobsten, nadiarc22, Giselth, SympathyForTheCannibal, twilight-love1694, Hinatapink.**

* * *

 **4.**

― ¡Bajen a cenar! Tengo que llegar a esa fiesta y Charlie tiene turno de madrugada ―dijo Reneé gritando en las escaleras.

Bella y Edward salieron de sus respectivos cuartos, Bella bostezaba porque había tomado una siesta y Edward estaba recién bañado. Ambos se toparon en el pasillo y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, recordando lo que había pasado en la biblioteca.

 _Maldito… ¿Por qué se tiene que ver tan bien incluso después de un baño?_ , pensó mientras que Edward se sacudía sus cabellos con una toalla.

―¿Dormiste bien? ―preguntó con una sonrisa malintencionada en los labios.

Ella arrugo el ceño.

―Si ―dijo y se dirigió a las escaleras.

―¿A dónde vas…? ―Antes de que bajará, la tomó del brazo y la pegó a su torso―. Pero mira qué bonita te ves después de levantarte… ¿me preguntó si así te verás cuando despertemos juntos? ―susurró a su oído, mientras acariciaba sus caderas con suavidad.

―Edward… mamá esta abajo ―siseó viendo por la escalera, pero Reneé parecía cantar algo a todo pulmón dentro de la cocina.

―¿Y? No estamos haciendo nada… pero cuando mi tía se vaya, nos vamos a divertir ―le dio una nalgada antes de bajar y Bella se quedó ahí sobándose y con una cara enojada.

―Injusto… todo esto es injusto ―susurró ella antes de bajar por igual.

―Bueno queridos, los amo y no me esperen despiertos. ¡La noche es joven! ―gritó y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

Bella suspiró y volteó a ver a Edward quien comía su cena con un rostro tranquilo. Si el mundo supiera quien era su primo en realidad…

―Y… ¿quieres ver una película o algo? ―sugirió Bella mientras ambos cenaban.

Edward se encogió.

―Sí, me parece bien. ¿Con las luces apagadas? ―preguntó con una sonrisa.

Bella hizo un mohín con los labios.

―No.

―Que aburrida. Claro veamos una película ―sonrió.

Bella pudo respirar cuando vio aquella sonrisa ya que era la sonrisa que Edward le había dado antes de confesarle que él también gustaba de ella. Era una sonrisa cálida y no como las que le daba a hora, llenas de malas intenciones y sexo. Ahora Edward le sonreía con sinceridad.

Ella también le sonrió y terminaron sus comidas en paz y sin insinuaciones de parte de Edward.

―Yo limpio, tu ve y escoge algo bueno ―dijo él volteándose para empezar a recoger todo.

Bella se encogió y fue directo a la sala de juegos donde había una televisión, un sofá, y una mesa de billar. Bajo la pantalla de plasma, había un montón de películas, juegos, y varias consolas que habían pertenecido a Emmett y que se habían quedado ahí. Bella había descubierto a Edward jugando varios juegos de vez en cuando, cuando tenía un tiempo libre de la universidad. Era gracioso como podía ser un chico normal y después convertirse en un hombre que la pretendía y la tocaba descaradamente.

¿Cuándo había pasado todo eso? Parecía que no había pasado ni una semana pero ya casi se cumplían dos semanas en las que Bella tenía que escapar de Edward constantemente y no solo de él, sino de sus propios pensamientos y deseos, cosas indebidas que sabía no debía pensar de su propio primo. Ese pensamiento era lo que la mantenía cuerda, la relación sanguínea que ambos compartían. Sí, eso era importante, eran primos, sus madres eran hermanas… amaba mucho a su tía Esme como para salir con algo como: _Hago cosas sucias con su hijo, tía._ ¿Qué pensarían de ella? La gente hablaba y a ella no le agradaba ser el punto de partida para empezar una plática, la gente podía ser cruel y destruir a una sola persona con los puros comentarios. Ella no quería pasar por eso, lo que estaba pasando con Edward era algo que deseaba no pasara. No quería tener que pensar de esa forma de su primo y no quería que él pensara de esa forma de ella. Era…

― ¿Lista?

Bella lo vio sentarse a su lado, no pegado a ella y tampoco tan lejos, un espacio prudente que a ella le pareció justo.

―Si. He puesto algo que era de Emmett, creo que es de acción ―se encogió.

Edward hizo lo mismo.

―Está bien por mí. Me encontré esto, ¿quieres? ―preguntó con una bolsa repleta de dulces.

Bella sonrió como si Edward llevara algo muy preciado en las manos.

―Eso es mío, ¿Cómo lo encontraste? Lo escondí de papá… ―dijo viéndolo con suspicacia.

Edward sonrió y levantó una ceja coqueta.

―Ha sido fácil encontrarlo.

―Edward, estaba escondido entre cajas de avena y cosas saludables que papá odia ―rodó los ojos.

Él rio.

―Tienes razón, pero de verdad quería un dulce. Ya veo que ambos compartimos ese gusto ―le guiñó un ojo.

Ella suspiró.

―No pierdes una oportunidad para hacer todo acerca de nosotros.

―Claro que no, ahora que sabes lo que siento por ti...

― ¿Sientes? Hemos tenido esta plática antes, ¿recuerdas? Es una calentura.

―Me gustas.

―Sí, también me gustas, Edward. Eres guapo y me hablas bonito al oído, pero es todo. Estoy segura que es lo mismo contigo.

Edward se quedó callado y la vio con algo que a ella no le gustó.

― ¿Lo crees de esa forma? ―no la dejó contestar―. Bien, que sea de esa forma, Isabella. Y no, no solo me gustas, creo que puedo llegar a quererte, pero si no quieres que esto suceda… entonces está bien.

Ella apretó la mandíbula, llena de impotencia y de coraje por eso que su primo había dicho. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué saltara a sus brazos así como si nada? ¿Qué le dijera que sí y que hicieran cosas de locos? No, las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Aun así… Bella odió cada palabra que él había dicho y también el rostro con el que lo había dicho. ¿Llegar a querer?

― ¿Querer? ―susurró lo que estaba pensando―. ¿Querer? ―repitió.

Edward no la veía, estaba enojado por todo eso, Bella lo estaba descartando como si nada.

―Sí, Isabella, querer… ya sabes, lo que las parejas enamoradas sienten.

― ¿Parejas? ―repitió, esta vez conmocionada por eso.

Edward se restregó el cabello.

―Piensa lo que quieras, maldita sea ―exclamó aventando la bolsa con dulces en el sofá y parándose de ahí para irse.

―Edward… ―lo llamó ella pero Edward ya avanzaba rápidamente hasta las escaleras.

Bella se quedó quieta sin saber qué hacer. Nunca había lidiado con algo así, por lo general ningún tipo iba por ahí diciéndole que le gustaba, era raro que a Edward le gustara recordárselo a cada momento. Suspiró, sabiendo que la noche de películas se había acabado y regresó la película a su cajita. ¿Por qué tenían que pasar las cosas de esa forma?

…

Edward se paseó enojado por su habitación. No podía creer que esa niña pensara que él solo la quisiera para un rato, para una calentura, tal vez había sido así al principio, pero ahora… carajo, no estaba seguro de nada. No sabía qué lugar ocupaba Bella en su vida, si, era su prima, pero… Isabella era… era Isabella. Siempre se había cargado un caprichito con ella, un capricho que no había decidido poner en acción hasta que notó que ella también sentía lo mismo. Cuando ella le confesó que gustaba de él, las puertas de todo se abrieron para Edward. Pensó que por fin podría poner en marcha las fantasías que solo él se cargaba y poder ponerlas en marcha junto a ella.

Era obvio que no se había esperado obtener esa reacción por parte de ella. ¿Por qué ella no podía creerle? Todo se había venido abajo ese día de la fiesta; Tanya se había colgado a él como una víbora y ahora Bella tenía ideas estúpidas en la cabeza. Y para terminar de fastidiar todo, Alice le había contado historias sin sentido, cosas que no eran verdaderas. Tenía que arreglar todo, no sabía si en realidad algo pudiera pasar entre ellos pero si las cosas no estaban en orden, jamás podría saberlo.

Abrió su puerta para ir por Bella y chocó contra ella.

― ¿Bella?

Bella se mordía los labios, algo que él encontraba malditamente sexy.

―No te muerdas la boca ―ordenó apretando la mandíbula―. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Ella suspiró.

―También yo. Escucha… lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No quise hacerte sentir de esa forma, es solo que todo esto…

―Pasa ―la tomó del brazo y la obligó a entrar a su habitación.

Bella se quitó del agarre con una maldición.

―No soy una muñeca de trapo, Edward… siempre estás haciéndome cosas sin mi permiso, tocándome, haciéndome débil cuando lo haces… me haces perder el control ―le reclamó con un rostro enojado.

Edward vio esos ojos color té que había aprendido a descifrar.

―Lo siento, cariño. No es mi intención… tú me provocas este tipo de cosas ―se despeinó el cabello―. Eres… ―suspiró―. Me provocas cosas.

Bella se paró incomoda, frotándose un brazo y viendo hacia otra parte.

―Todas esas cosas que me dices… no las creo, Edward. Por eso tampoco creo que me quieras.

Edward se restregó el rostro y la vio a los ojos.

―Alice te ha contado acerca de cómo soy un casanova y tengo muchas novias, ¿no es así?

Bella vio hacia otra parte.

―Sí, algo así.

―Es mentira, Isabella. Esa noche en la fiesta… Tanya es una amiga, no sé cómo decirle que no me gusta.

―Pues es obvio que a ella si le gustas ―dijo, tratando de esconder sus celos.

―Lo sé, hablaré con ella y le dejaré las cosas en claro. ¿De acuerdo? No significa nada para mí, en realidad es así con todos sus amigos hombres.

Bella se sentó en su cama y vio hacia otra parte.

―No sé cómo reaccionar a esto.

― ¿A qué?

―A esto, Edward, a ti y a tu mundo de chicas bonitas… yo solo soy…

―Hermosa, por favor no hables de esa forma acerca de ti.

―No estoy hablando de ninguna forma ―se encogió―. Es solo que… yo no soy una de ellas. ¿Sabes? ―Se mordió los labios―. Solo soy Bella.

―Yo no soy parte de ningún mundo, solo soy Edward ―repitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella sonrió y lo vio con burla en los ojos.

―Malo.

Edward rio y se sentó a lado suyo.

―Tienes que creerme, no soy un casanova o un tipo que anda de chica en chica… nunca he tenido una novia… ha habido chicas que me han gustado pero es todo.

― ¿Y esa chica… Jessica? ―preguntó.

Edward chasqueó la lengua.

―No duramos mucho, fue en prepa y fue algo tonto. Créeme, no soy ese tipo de hombre.

Bella asintió.

―Te creo. Solo que…

Edward observó el rostro de Isabella; sabía que todavía no estaba segura de todo lo que estaba pasando. No estaba segura de tener algo con él, tampoco él estaba seguro de nada.

―Escucha… sé que lo que hacemos… nos gusta a ambos, ¿no es así? ―preguntó seriamente. Bella se mordió los labios y asintió, con un leve rubor en las mejillas―. Sé que esto será muy egoísta de mi parte y tal vez pienses que estoy loco pero quisiera continuar haciéndolo contigo ―le dijo con un rostro serio.

Bella lo vio con los ojos abiertos y no supo que responder.

―Pero…

―Isabella, me gustas y te gusto, vivir juntos en esta casa no nos hace bien, no si evitamos lo que pasa entre nosotros. No puedo prometer no querer tocarte cada vez que te vea ―ella revolvió sus manos en su regazo al escuchar eso―, no puedo prometer que no pensaré en ti y en hacer cosas suc―

― ¡Basta! ―gruñó ella―. De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Quieres hacer _cosas_ conmigo.

―Tú también las quieres hacer conmigo ―dijo como si nada.

Ella arrugó el ceño, odiándolo en esos instantes, no quería sentirse de esa forma.

―Ugh, eres insoportable, Edward Cullen. No me puedes decir estas cosas solo así como así…

―Lo he hecho, me gusta ser directo y lo sabes. No sé qué es lo que pueda llegar a haber entre nosotros dadas las circunstancias per―

― ¿Circunstancias? ―Preguntó con ironía―. Somos primos, Edward, no puede haber nada.

―A eso me refiero, Isabella ―gruñó.

Bella se paró de la cama pero Edward la tomó rápidamente entre brazos y la sentó sobre su regazo.

―Edward...

―Me gustas, Isabella ―le habló al oído―, y te gusto también. Sé que esta situación no es la ideal pero te pido una oportunidad para intentarlo aunque sea de esta manera.

― ¿Haciendo _cosas?_

―Haciendo _cosas_ ―afirmó mientras acariciaba lentamente sus muslos.

―Edward, yo…

―Cede, Bella. Solo hazlo.

―No lo sé, Edward ―dijo sintiendo cosquilleos en todo su cuerpo por las caricias de su primo―. Eres familia.

―Lo seguiré siendo, no permitiremos que las cosas se arruinen. Lo prometo ―le besó el cuello lentamente.

―No sé, por favor… júralo, no quiero que nuestra relación familiar se vaya por el caño por algo de lo que ni siquiera estamos seguros.

Edward terminó por abrazarla y voltear su rostro.

―Lo prometo, nena.

Bella rodó los ojos pero Edward le quitó esa expresión plantándole un beso en los labios. Isabella no tenía experiencia y Edward lo sabía, así que fue lento y le enseñó a abrir la boca apropiadamente, también a ladear la cabeza en la dirección correcta y al final, a usar la lengua, haciendo que ella ahogara un gemido.

―De acuerdo ―dijo ella, recuperando su aliento y poniendo ambas manos en sus brazos que se aferraban a ella―. Intentémoslo.

* * *

Gracias a todos los reviews! Llegamos a 30. No había continuado la historia porque en realidad pensé en dejar la historia hasta ahí, pero recibí muchos mensajes por PM y también reviews, alertas y favoritos de parte de ustedes para que continuara. Agradezco, por medio de este pequeño mensaje, a todas esas personas que se comunicaron conmigo y se tomaron unos minutos de su tiempo para escribirme unas palabritas. Muchas gracias de todo corazón. La historia seguirá y aquí nos quedamos :).

Sé que no hubo nada _smut_ en este capítulo pero prometo hacerlo en el próximo si es que si quieren que continúe la historia. Dejen sus opiniones en el capítulo y también si quieren que la historia continúe o no. Besos desde Texas, los amo!


End file.
